


Imagine Assassin’s

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Assassin’s, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pirates, Romance, Smut, protective assassin’s, victorian london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: A series on one shots or mini-series about the assassin’s. Some will be assassins/OC and some assassin’s/reader. Open to requests for the mini-series, one shots and drabbles





	Imagine Assassin’s

One look outside at the torrential downpour made you wish you could hide out here forever. You didn’t want to step foot outside, let alone travel halfway across the city to meet your bosses. But as a rook, and a newer member, you didn’t want to disappoint. 

The time you were told to meet one of your bosses, Evie Frye this time, was just before sundown on their train hideout. It was a simple request, one you had no problem completing. 

Until the rain hit. Once the torrential downpour soaked the earthy ground and stone walkways, your eagerness to meet Evie Frye had dissipated. 

You would be soaking wet and freezing by the time you reached the train, and your only other option would be to hijack a carriage. 

Still, trying to find a carriage at this time of night and in this rain, you’d still end up soaked. “Come on, Y/N,” you looked outside, hoping the rain would’ve quit. “You need to do this.” 

Taking a deep breath, you dove out of your shelter and started running toward the street. Your head was covered only by a small pageboy cap that Jacob Frye had given you, one you treasured. It was too big for you, but did a good enough job at hiding your hair. 

As you ran your green coat billowed behind you, snapping almost, as the wind whipped right through you. When you were just shy of the street, you saw a small black carriage passing by, and not wanting to miss the opportunity, you ran toward the single driver. 

“Sorry about this.” You reached up and grabbed a hold of his coat, and with a hard tug, pulled him from the coach. 

With one hand resting on the coach you pulled yourself up to the seat before grabbing the reins. You urged the horse that was pulling the carriage on, hoping to reach the train sooner rather than later. 

“Come on, girl.” As you passed through a borough, a small grin cracked on your face as you saw the very train you were trying to reach. 

“Slow down girl.” You pulled on the reins gently, the carriage coming to a stop just short of the tracks.  
Upon jumping from the carriage, you stumbled a moment and then ran for cover. Every inch closer you got to the train was relieving. You couldn’t wait to be out of the rain and hopefully get into some warmer clothes. 

“Evie?” You called out to your boss as you entered the train, hesitating a moment to listen. 

You could hear movement coming from the train in front of you, though you couldn’t make out who it was. Hoping that it was Evie, you walked closer to the closed door and placed your hand against the handle. 

You hesitated before opening it, your eyebrows furrowed as the sounds you heard in the cart was not someone talking, but someone moaning. “What the hell?” You pushed further into the door and angled your head so your ear was flush against it. 

You could hear small grunts and moans, followed by skin smacking. A man’s voice was heard inside, moaning, but it wasn’t until the man inside had actually spoken, that you were clued in to who it was. 

“Y/N…” A gasp left your mouth as you heard your boss Jacob Frye standing in the cart. 

It was Jacob Frye who was pleasuring himself and moaning your name. It was a surprise to hear him moaning your name in pleasure, though it wasn’t unwelcome.

Often your dreams would start out innocent when you dreamt about Jacob, but they always ended in the same manner. You below Jacob as he thrust into you, his hands pinning your arms above your head. Or you on top of Jacob riding him as he whispered filthy things into your ear. 

You had a dream once of Jacob taking you against the wall, his hands gripping your hips as he ravaged you, speaking nothing but praises. His raspy voice sent shivers down your spine while he made your scream his name. 

And when you were finished, Jacob would place a soft kiss to your neck, and in a possessive need, claim that he was going to keep you in his bed for his use. It was primitive, the way he spoke of his claim on you, but in your dreams it always led to a release. 

“Y/N? What’s going on?” Hearing Evie’s voice behind you made you shriek and jump away from the door. She gave you a hard look and ripped the door open, stepping inside as she dragged you with her. 

“Jacob! What in gods name are you doing?!” Your eyes widened and your heart was pounding as you peeled around Evie. 

All evidence of what Jacob was doing was gone, though he had a sheen of sweat across his forehead and down his neck. Still, he was sitting in a chair in the cart, legs spread causally and completely dressed. 

The only evidence you could see of his previous actions was his still hardened cock. You let your eyes shamelessly look at his hardened member, swallowing nervously as images of your dirty dreams invaded your mind. 

“Just having a little fun, Evie. Is that so bad?” You lifted your head and locked eyes with Jacob, face growing warm as he winked and stood. 

“Well if you don’t mind, Y/N and I have plans to make. The Shroud won’t find itself.” You were frozen, unable to move even as Evie walked past you to the desk sitting against the wall. 

“Still after that curio? Why don’t we focus on ridding the city of Templars?” You licked your lips and turned your head, frowning as you felt a fight between your bosses about to take place. 

“Honestly Jacob, have you not listened?” A sigh left Evie’s mouth and she turned away from Jacob, focusing on the document in front of her. “Please leave us in peace.” 

You watched Jacob mock salute Evie and walk toward you and the entrance. Before leaving the train cart, Jacob brushed by you and slid his hand along your waist, fingers dancing sensually. He bent down and brushed his lips against the shell of your ear, huskily whispering into your flesh. 

“Enjoy the show, love? Next time I’ll have to have you join me.” You met Jacob’s heated gaze and held it for a moment, before coming back to reality as he pulled away from you and left the train cart. 

“Y/N? Are you with me? We need to focus.” You shook your head and walked toward Evie, regaining your composure. 

“Yes. Sorry.”


End file.
